


Blood Will Out

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Relationships, Minor Violence, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Terato, Teratophilia, Tumblr Prompt, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lord Steve Rogers seeks her help, pairing her with Sir James 'Bucky' Barnes, to fight a dragon for the last ingredient in a spell to protect their land: dragon's blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is modern/futuristic setting with magic and the fiefdom system.

When the Lord and Knight overseeing your domain show up in the middle of the night, as a young witch with the collective memories of those gone before her, you begin to panic. The disruption of my wards woke up. Then I heard the thunder of their iron steeds. I threw back my quilt and sprinted down the hall, leaping over the banister. The black glow of my magick covered the pale flesh of my hands and bare wrists.  
My security floodlights bathed the pair in electric light. They shielded their eyes but disembarked none the less. Black and gold flames erupted at the perimeter of my cottage. I threw open the door and held out my hand, palm facing them.  
“Halt! Come no further.”  
“Witch of the Glen, we mean you no harm.”  
I clicked my tongue. “Lord Rogers, it’s unbecoming to lie.”  
“If you do us harm, Sir Barnes is instructed to kill you if I cannot.”  
“Black is the flame that is the witch’s bane.”  
“But the magick on your person is black.” I smirked, sparing the dark headed knight a glance.  
“Lord Rogers, is he new?”  
Steve chuckled. “No, my sweet, he’s merely been away.”  
I dropped my hands and the flames and my magick quenched. “My sweet again, am I?”  
Lord Steve Rogers mounted the stairs of my wooden porch, smiling down on me the way he always did. “You’ve always been my sweet. Even when are not sweet at all.” He surprised me by slipping his arm around my waist and pulling my body against his. He smelled of grease and gasoline, oil and sweat, wine and smoke and that smell that is uniquely him and something else. He dipped his head and claimed my lips. There was never a hesitation. I sighed, opening to him in invitation and my arms looped over his broad shoulders.  
I heard Sir Barnes suck in a breath. I hummed in the kiss, lazily licking my tongue along my estranged lover’s. I could feel him grow hard against my belly.  
“Steve?”  
The kiss broke too soon for either of us. Steve’s eyes were black, rimmed in the prettiest blue I’ve even known. “Now I know you didn’t just come to fuck and have your new knight watch the lord sully himself with the witch.”  
Steve frowned. “You know that’s not fair, my sweet.” His hand cupped my jaw. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip. “I asked you to be mine. You were the one that said no.”  
“They would burn me if they were not afraid I’d survive it.”  
“I wouldn’t let them.”  
I sighed and slowly pulled away. “You wouldn’t be able to stop them.” Sir Barnes looked at us curiously. “You there, come closer.” He climbed the steps and stood beside Steve. I held out my hand for his but he hesitated. “Come on then. You haven’t got all night.”  
“We.”  
“I’ve got all the time in world, handsome.” I beckoned his hand closer. He looked at Steve who gave him the barest of nods. I smirked and shook my head. “Afraid of the witch of the glen?”  
“No.” He shoved his hand in mine as if to prove a point. His gaze burned into mine. Eerily beautiful pale blue eyes held me as my fingers caressed over and through his then across his palm. Eyes of wolf…or something else. Something that couldn’t possibly be. I held his gaze as I brought our hands to my face. I inhaled a deep lungful of him. He smelled not unlike Steve but wholly different. Grease and gasoline, oil and sweat, hay and horse, blood and steel and my sweet lord.  
“Is that why you’re here, poppet? To show off your new lover?”  
He didn’t even bother to ask how I knew. “No, if you’d let us in, I could tell you.”  
I clicked my tongue. “You know the rules, my Lord Rogers.” I emphasized his title to let him know I knew where I stood. He opened his mouth to protest but I silenced him, closing my eyes and dragging my tongue up Barnes’s wrist to his palm. “You taste of cold and other. You’re not human.”  
“Not anymore.” He shifted, glancing at Steve. I grabbed his left forearm and jerked the glove off his hand. “Stop!”  
“Rogers and I have no secrets. If you wish to come any further, you won’t either.”  
The electric light glinted off his metal arm. “I lost it in a fall.”  
“This is no ordinary prosthetic.” I brought his metal hand to my lips, scenting it, tasting the air around it. I practically purred and when I opened my eyes, I knew they were glowing. “Dragon’s blood and dragon’s hide, dragon’s bone and dragon’s might. That’s a great, dark working.”  
His hand snapped to my throat and held me aloft. I rested my hands on his wrist and forearm, smiling. “Stevie darling, tell him that if doesn’t want to play, he better not start something neither of you have the time nor desire to finish.”  
My pupils were blown, my pulse rapid. I knew both men could see the hardened buds of my nipples underneath the sheer robe I’d thrown over my person as I’d ran through the house. I knew they could both smell me and my arousal on the air.  
“Bucky, let her go. We don’t have time to satisfy desires tonight. Ours or hers.”  
Bucky set me down surprisingly gently but didn’t let me go. He pulled me against his body by the hand at my throat. “I have every desire to finish you, little witch.”  
“You’ll find killing me not so easy.”  
“I have no intention on killing you unless you harm Steve.”  
I reached up and pried his fingers away from my throat. “It’s Steve you will do the harming, Barnes. Your lord and lover are safe from me.” I let Steve see the hurt in my eyes as I turned away and into the house.  
“My sweet-“ I held up my hand.  
“Don’t, Rogers. Don’t make this worse by telling me sugared lies.”

Steve watched her from the doorway as she pulled the skintight jeans on. “I owe you for this.”  
“You damn right you do.” The tears in my eyes trembled. “You come to me in the middle of night, playing on our past affections.”  
“Are they truly past?”  
“Your heart belongs to another, Steve. They are past. They can’t be anything but.” He swallowed. His eyes traced her bare breasts, remembering the way they’d felt against his chest, in his hands and in his mouth. He couldn’t stop himself from striding across the room.  
“I love you. I always have. I always will.”  
“Lies!” She hissed to keep her voice low. Her tears finally fell. “You love him. He who came before me and he who has come after.”  
“It is possible to love you both.” He grabbed her arm and swung her arm then held her by both. “You were the one that ended it. I asked you to marry me. You said no.”  
“They would have killed us both, Steve. You know that. They may be an enlightened age but they are still ignorant peasants. They would more likely accept your marriage to him than to me.”  
“My sweet, please. Listen to me. Come back to me.”  
“I’ll never-“  
“I didn’t mean back to the castle. This is your home. I know that…” His sad eyes searched her face. “You love me still or else this wouldn’t pain you. Come back to me.” Black swelled around her and pushed him back and away from her. She pulled on her sweater and tugged on her boots.  
“I don’t want anything from you. After I see him safely to the dragon’s den and back to the castle, you are not welcome here.”  
“Sweetling, please-“  
“There is a witch in the knoll to the north of your castle. She is a crone of great knowledge. She will help you. You need only tell her my name. There is nothing left for you here.”  
Bucky watched her and Steve storm out of the cottage. Her confusing hair shifted with the force of her unrestrained magick. He saw her through a black haze. He also saw pain and heartache and longing on his lover’s face. Steve loved her still. He didn’t mind. He knew it was possible to love more than one. It was a rare and beautiful thing. And Steve was lucky to have had it happen twice in his lifetime.  
She climbed onto the bike behind him and held onto the safety bars. He swallowed back anything he might have said. His disappointment at her lack of touch would have been too obvious. No part of her touched him, even when it would have been natural for it to. He suspected she was using her magick to keep it from happening.  
The floodlights died when they pulled away from her courtyard. And to his shock, the entire thing disappeared when they were further away. Steve stayed at their side until their paths diverged. She remained quiet as they rode in the direction of the Dragon’s mountain until the sun came up.

Bucky pulled the bike into the rest station mid-morning. He propped the bike on the stand. “You hungry?”  
“They won’t serve me here.”  
“Why not?”  
“The same reason you didn’t touch my hand without Steve’s permission.” His eyes widened. “You eat. I’ll just go piss in the woods and grab under those trees.” I pointed to copse of young trees across the road we’d just pulled off of. I didn’t wait for him to respond and started off into the woods. Several patrons eyed me and a glance over my shoulder told me they eyed Bucky too. But he was wearing the colors of his knighthood and for House Rogers so they welcomed him.  
I’d been laying the shadow of the young trees listening to the sounds of earth around me when he finally approached. I left my eyes closed, arm draped over them. But I saw him through the world around us. The wind brought his now familiar, and pleasing scent to me. My lips twitched. He regarded me curiously but tenderly.  
“I know you’re not asleep.”  
“Are we leaving?”  
“No, we’re eating.”  
“What?”  
“Never heard of a picnic before, doll?”  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“You need to eat. You can’t protect me if you’re weak.” He shrugged out of his black leather jacket and laid it down lining up. We ate in silence then lay in the grass next to one another, Bucky using his coat as a pillow. “He still loves you.”  
“I don’t want to talk about this. Least of all with you.”  
“It’s a rare and beautiful thing to love two people.”  
“Sir Barnes, please.”  
“I’d rather you being saying under different terms.”  
“Then stop poking at the open wound that is my heart.”  
Bucky sighed and fell quiet again. Then he rolled over. “Why did you say no?”  
I sighed, exasperated and glared at him. “Because the townspeople would have killed us both. I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t let him die because of me.” I sat up. “But none of that matters now because he has you.” I stood and brushed myself off. “We should go.”  
“Yeah, ok.”  
I crossed the road ahead of him but something didn’t feel right. The first rock hit the ground at my feet. I looked up in the direction it was thrown from. Several more sailed through the air, hitting me in the shoulder, hip and knee. I heard Bucky shout. I don’t know what stopped me from putting up a shield. I think perhaps I was stunned at the incredulity that they’d actually stone me in public.  
The rock that hit my head was larger and thrown with more force. Bucky caught me as I spun around. “Hang on, sweetheart.” He effortlessly lifted me and carried me to the bike. He positioned me in front of him. “I’ve gotta drive, doll. You’ve gotta hang on.” I nodded numbly, the sounds of rocks pinging off the motorcycle and his arm letting me know they were still throwing them at us. Once I paid attention, I could feel them hitting my back, hips and legs.  
I latched onto him and buried my face in his neck. “Go. Please, Bucky.” I didn’t recognize my voice, but I didn’t have to tell him twice. The motorcycle roared to life. Gravel kicked up as the tires spun then caught. I didn’t know I was crying until I heard Bucky shushing me. I could only feel my body shake. When we were well enough away from the rest station, he pulled off the road and down a dark lane. The bike bumped in the holes of the dirt road.  
“Where-“  
“Somewhere safe, sweetheart.” I didn’t ask any questions, just pressed my face into his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of him. I could feel the seam where his flesh met the metal underneath his shirt and I rubbed my face against it.  
We rolled to a stop in a small clearing. I couldn’t see the main road behind us. “Thank you.”  
He shrugged then propped the bike up again. His strong arms lifted me from the seat and he carried me to a spot in the grass before setting me on my feet. He shrugged out of jacket and laid it, lining up on the ground. “Sit.” I did. He began to look me over. “Nothing is dire. But wait here while I start a fire.”  
I didn’t have to be told twice. Though, it upset me to be delayed in our journey this early on. I knew Bucky would not be swayed. The same way Steve couldn’t. I curled into a fetal position on Bucky’s leather that still smelled of him and was body warm.

Bucky gathered wood for the fire then caught and killed a pair of rabbits to roast over it. When he trudged back to the clearing with wood and meat, she’d fallen asleep on his leather. He could see why Steve loved her. Beautiful, strong, smart. He trusted her or else he wouldn’t have asked her to accompany Buck on this journey. Though, truth be told Steve probably had an ulterior motive for getting the two people he loved to spend time together.  
He started the fire easily then cleaned the rabbits. He tucked the skins in one of the saddle bags for later use. “Doll, you need to wake up. I need to make sure you’re ok.” She moaned and stretched. “Come on, little one.” He helped her to sit up.  
“Bucky, you don’t-“  
“Can it, doll. We need to take care of each other or we won’t make it back in one piece. Just let me do it with no sass.”  
“No sass at all?” She pouted up at him.  
“Ok, maybe a little sass.” She laughed and it sent pleasant shivers through him. He’d retrieved the first-aid kit when he’d tucked away the rabbit skins. She watched him as he cleaned the cut on her forehead and put a butterfly bandage across it.  
“Because I’m a sucker for pain…how did you and Steve meet?”  
“We grew up together. I looked after him before the change…”  
“You knew him when he was sick.”  
“Yeah, doll…” He let his fingertips trail down her cheek. “But that’s not what you want to know is it? You wanna know why I’m back.”  
“Yes.”  
“Because Steve needed me.” He looked down at his hands, one flesh and one metal. “I’ve always been there when he needed me. Take your shirt off.”  
“What?”  
“I need to see your back. Take your shirt off.” She sighed and shrugged out of the sweater then pulled the thin tee shirt over her head. She hadn’t put on a bra in her haste to leave the cottage. “Fuck.” He was torn between her beauty and the ugly bruises that littered her sides and back. “I’m so sorry, doll.”  
“They’ll be mostly gone by morning.”  
“The witch thing?” She smiled and nodded. “How did you and Steve meet?”  
“Before he ascended to lordship, he was a knight. Sent to kill me, in fact. Someone had gone to the previous lord, Lord Fury and accused me of kidnapping and theft and murder. When Steve arrived…much like last night, I was sky clad and dancing around my Beltane fire. He claimed afterward that I’d bewitched him but I hadn’t. He was merely a healthy, eager man stumbling upon a naked woman in throes of worship.”  
“So you fucked him as soon as you met him?” She laughed and it had the same pleasant shivering effect on him. “That doesn’t sound like Steve.”  
“Lord Rogers had come expecting a crone or a hag and he’d found a nymph who wanted nothing to but worship his body and please him in offering to the Lord and the Lady. And I was oh so willing.” I laughed at the pink tips of Bucky’s ears.  
“So you were with him for almost fifty years?”  
She nodded. “Much like you and Steve, I don’t age the same as a normal human.”  
“Your legs are probably bruised as well.” She shrugged. “Is it odd of me to want to kiss them all?” She bit her lip and shook her head, her cheeks flushing. “May I?”  
She sighed and pulled her tee back on then her sweater. “I don’t think that would be a wise idea.”  
“Why not?” He manhandled her into his lap. “You feel a draw to me as I do to you. Don’t deny it. I want to kiss you, touch you, fuck you.” He cupped her jaw. “I want to protect you and love you. It is the same draw I feel with Steve.”  
“I do. Bucky…But I can’t.” She started to crawl from his lap, but he held her fast with his strong arms.  
“Can’t what?”  
“I can’t love like that again. Letting go of Steve…it broke something in me that had never fully healed. I forget the pain when he comes to me but when he leaves…it’s fresh and raw and I know I am not strong enough to have that with you too.”  
“Then it’s simple, doll. Never let me go. Never let us go.” She opened her mouth to protest and he laid a finger over her lips. “Hush, witch baby. If you still feel the same after we’ve gone to the dragon’s lair, I will accept it and I will convince Steve to leave you be. But if at the end of this, you feel any ounce of love for Steve or me, then you take the risk and be with us both.”  
“I’m afraid.”  
“Witch baby, the only thing Steve is afraid of is losing someone he loves again. He lost me once. He lost Peggy. He doesn’t want to lose you. That’s why he keeps coming back even after you refused to marry him.”  
“Alright, Bucky.”  
“Now will you let me kiss your bruises?”  
“Still no, mister.”  
Bucky grinned. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

We stayed in the clearing the rest of the day and the night. At some point, we’d gone from sitting next to each other to me wrapped in his arms. And that’s where I awoke. The wards I’d placed around the clearing woke me.  
“Bucky.” He hummed in response. “Bucky, there’s someone in the clearing with us.”  
“I know. I heard them coming up the road.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” He muffled his grunt at the elbow he got to the side.  
“You were sleeping so peacefully and you looked-“  
“What do we have here, pa?”  
“Looks like a couple trespassing lovebirds.”  
“Lookie here, papa. They stole rabbits and wood.”  
Bucky sat up slowly, urging me behind his body. “We didn’t know anyone owned this land. There was not posted sign. I will gladly pay for the two rabbits and the wood for the fire.”  
The elder man rubbed his chin. “And a night lodgings.”  
“Done.”  
“Doll, would you carefully walk over to my bike and get the black pouch in my saddle bag?”  
“Yes, Sir Barnes.”  
The elder man shifted. “Wait.” I froze in the process of standing up. “You’re Lord Rogers’s man?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Who’s she?” He jabbed a thumb in my direction.  
“She’s my wife. New bride actually.” Bucky beamed as he stood up. “On our honeymoon, going up country to see my kin.”  
“Well…Lord Rogers’s always done right by us folks. You two gone on. But be careful next time. House Rogers has enemies in these mountains.”  
“Thank you, sir. At least allow us to pay for the rabbits.”  
“If you insist.”  
Bucky shrugged into his coat. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Stay at the bike. His boys are eyeing it and you.” I kissed his cheek to let him know I’d heard his hushed command. Bucky rested his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the motorcycle. He opened the saddle bag and pulled out coinage enough for ten rabbits.  
“Thank you. Now you two best be on your way. And don’t stop until you reach the foot of the mountain at the other side.”  
“Thank you, sir.” I cleaned onto the bike and waited, biting my lip. Bucky walked swiftly to the bike and threw his thick thigh over it. The engine roared to life and I grabbed onto him. I kept my senses focused behind us as we drove. We managed to get halfway down the road before the sons gave chase, the old man yelling after them.  
“Go!”  
“I can’t! The road is too rough. We’ll dump.” I braced my feet on the foot pegs and stood up. “Doll! What the fuck! Sit down!”  
“Just drive, Buck!” The black energy formed around my hands then shot forward, moving like a blade through the dirt. Bucky laughed and shifted gears. The front tire came off the ground then bounced when it hit before it gripped the dirt and propelled us forward faster.  
The bike caught air as we left the tree line. I sat down hard when we hit the old asphalt, quenching the black magick on my hands. The dirt that I’d plowed made a stop gap, trapping our pursuers behind it.  
Bucky laughed, deep and joyful. “You’re diabolical, witch baby.”  
“The dragon’s blood is all that was needed.”  
“That’s it.”  
I hugged him tightly from behind. “Then let’s go get it!” I wouldn’t have been so excited had I known what was waiting in the mountains for me.


	2. There be Dragons here

They rode all day and night through the mountains, only stopping for gas when they needed it. Bucky didn’t sleep much. A side effect from the War he’d fought in, among other things. The moon sat fat and silver in the sky, reflecting off his eyes. The closer they came to the dragon’s lair, the more he withdrew into himself. He was thankful she dozed while he drove. Her smaller body was a warm comfort on his back.  
They felt the shift when they passed over the dragon’s wards. Her eyes snapped open, fully awake. “We’re here.” He noticed her hair doing that serpentine wave despite the wind blowing it back. His flesh beneath his clothes where she touched him prickled with the brush of her power, amplified by the ley lines in the earth.  
“Are you alright?”  
She swallowed and nodded, squeezing him tighter. “I think so.” Her pupils dilated and her nostrils flared. She couldn’t stop herself from pressing her face to the back of his neck and breathing him in. He smelled metallic, of motor oil and grease, sweat and musk, fire and brimstone. She gasped, letting go of him so abruptly she wasn’t prepared when they hit a bump. The shift in weight caused the bike to swerve and she was tossed off like a ragdoll.  
“Witch baby!” Bucky regained control of the bike and swung it back around. She rolled to a stop, lying on her side. Road rash covered her arm and leg, her cheek and her side as well. He stopped the bike and ran to her. “Are you hurt?”  
“I think my wrist is broken. You’ll have to set it so it’ll heal properly.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“My fault…” Liar. Well, sort of. He helped her sit up. She moved her arm. “Fuck…my shoulder’s out.”  
“Stay right there. I’ll go grab some wood for a splint and we’ll get you taken care of.” He didn’t fight the urge to take her chin in his hand and press a relieved kiss to her lips. She felt it then. The power locked away within him. He pulled away from her, panting and eyes wide. “What-“ He shook his head then dashed off.

I was beginning to regret agreeing to this whole debacle. The bruises on my body had nearly healed and but now, I had deep scrapes oozing blood and plasma onto my clothes. I sighed and stood up, wincing as my skin protested the movement. My hand flopped uselessly on my broken arm. Arm, not wrist. Fuck. I whined loudly, holding it as close to my body as I could. I could feel it grinding.  
With much difficulty, I stripped the sweater and the tee, discarding the ruined shirts into a pile on the grass. The jeans took more work but finally, I stood naked in the long grass. I dug my toes into the earth. The ley line pulsed underneath me. I asked the earth’s permission before I drew her power into me. It coursed up from my feet, pushing out the rocks embedded in my skin and healing the scrapes. I lifted my hands in the air, feeling the power course through me. It was enough to make me drunk and ease my pain.  
I heard Bucky suck in a breath behind me. “Witch baby?”  
“It’s alright…” I turned to face him and beckoned him closer. He stepped carefully forward. “I can’t hold it back much longer. Hold my arm.” I felt him step into the line, into my circle. His fingers felt alien as he brushed them over mine.  
“You feel…warmer…like sucking on an electric wire.” He gently lifted my arm. A dull throb of pain made it through the power drunk haze. My groan skirted the lines between pleasure and pain as the magic knit my bone back together. He watched in awe as it healed my face and the lingering bruises from the day before yesterday. His fingertips softly brushed against my smooth skin. I thanked the earth and closed the connection.  
Bucky caught me as I collapsed forward. “My shoulder. Please. Set it. And it’s done.” His metal hand closed over my bare shoulder and his flesh hand gripped my upper arm.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Just do it, Bucky. Please.” I looked up at him, pleading. He ground his jaw then jerked. The pain was blinding and overwhelming. I screamed then fell fully into his arms. He gathered me up and sat me across his lap as he sat on the bike. Though he said nothing, I could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his cock hard underneath me. His rough hands were gentle, tender even, as he soothed me.  
“Are you alright, witch baby?”  
“I will be.” I shivered, the chill of the night air finally settling in as it fought Bucky’s warmth for my bones. He smelled divine and he felt even better pressed up against me. All I had to do was… My thoughts died as he tipped my head back by my chin.  
“I have memories of you…”  
“You can’t possibly.”  
His eyes searched mine as mine searched his. “They’re Steve’s. From our wedding bond.” My heart squeezed in my chest. I had known they were together but I didn’t know they’d wed. I started to draw away again but he held me tighter. “The way you taste, the way you feel. Fuck…as clear as day. How it feels to love you…and be loved by you.” He swallowed. “You’re like the sun to him.”  
“Bucky, stop.”  
“No…you said you feel the draw. Give in to it.”  
“I can’t possibly. You’re married. There can be only one marriage bond. No matter how much Steve loves me and you want me. It’s not to be.” I pushed away from him and he let me, steadying me so I didn’t fall to the ground.  
“You keep saying that, but I don’t think you believe it. I think you’re trying to convince yourself.” I jerked my bag from the saddlebag and began pulling out clothes.  
“I keep saying it because it’s the truth.” My hurt welled up, hard and suffocating. “I hate him. I hate you. I hate you both for making me want something I can never have. I knew this was a bad idea.” I had managed to tug my jeans on before he was on me.  
“Don’t say that.” His grip was tight, painful on my arms and he forced me to look him in the face. My magic welled up, inky black and pulsed against him. He didn’t let go, taking the brunt of its force. He grunted when I hit him again. “Let me love. Let Steve love you.”  
“You don’t know anything.” It was meant to be a shout but it came out a pitiful whisper. He tipped my chin back and looked into my eyes. The hurt and the longing in his eyes mirrored my own. My bottom lip trembled but not for long. His lips crashed into mine, capturing them in a searing kiss. He drew me in by the grip on my arms then encircled me.  
He tasted like spring strawberries and sparks on my tongue. He demanded of me and I gave him what he wanted, slipping my arms around his shoulders. He pulled me flush against him. I whimpered into his mouth, feeling his cock straining against the denim between us. He walked me back against the nearest tree, breaking the kiss when I pushed up against it.  
His lips traced the line of my jaw. “Fuck, you’re so much sweeter than he remembered.”  
“Bucky, shut up or stop.” His tongue slithered into my earlobe and made me cry before he bit down on my rabbiting pulse. “Fuck!”  
“In a minute.” His rough, eager kisses left my neck, teeth scraping over the collarbone. My nails scraped his scalp, drawing a deep guttural groan from him. My skin burned after his scruff. He pushed my breasts together, rubbing his face back and forth over the soft globes. He licked and sucked the flesh then covered the nipple whole with his mouth. “You’re so fucking perfect, witch baby.”  
He moved lower, kissing over my belly. I had the strangest of image of it swollen with child. Bucky sat back on his heels, the most curious look on his face as he looked up at me. He popped the button on my jeans and drew them down until I stepped out. He threw my leg over his shoulder then looked up at me again.  
“I wanna taste you.”  
“Please…” My cunt clenched in anticipation.  
“I’ve got you, witch baby.” He dove in, his tongue licking over my clit mercilessly. My hips bucked but he reached up with his metal arm and pinned me to the tree. All I could do was writhe and cry and clutch at his hair, which he seemed to like by the groans he let loose every time I pulled harder. His thick fingers petted my opening before they thrust inside me, curving around to see out my sweet spot. My scream of his name was choked off by the intensity of my orgasm. I sagged against the tree, overwhelmed by the pleasure. “Tell me you want this.”  
His icy blue eyes filled my vision. My hand joined his on his crotch, giving him a squeeze that made his mouth drop open. “I want this.” He swallowed thickly and nodded. I pushed off his leather jacket and tugged at his shirt. “Please, Bucky…let me feel you.”  
“Anything you want, doll.” He pulled his shirt off and my hands went to his sculpted torso, digging my nails into the perfection that was his body. He opened the jeans and pushed them down to his thighs. His cock bobbed up, free of the confines of the jeans. Pre-cum smeared against my thigh. I reached down to swipe my fingers through it and bring it to my lips. He groaned. “Ah god, doll.” His lips smashed to mine, his tongue invading my mouth. I tasted myself on his tongue, salty and musky and I knew he could taste himself on my tongue.  
His cock head pushed against my labia then nudged my opening. With a grunt, he thrust upward and he pulled me down, filling me so full it was almost painful. I keened, throwing my head back a little too enthusiastically “Ow!”  
Bucky cradled my face. “I’m sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”  
I smiled at his genuine concern yet shook my head. “Just hit my head.”  
“Silly girl.” He grinned and kissed me so deep and so thorough I felt it in my toes, at the same time he swiveled his hips. I reached up for a low hanging branch, holding on tightly. My other hand clutched to his shoulder as he began to move. The pleasure built between us, with each roll of my hips and each snap of his. “Look at me, witch baby.”  
I opened my eyes. He smirked at my coming undone. I knew my eyes were black, probably glowing with an inky light. I didn’t expect for his to be glowing, their enchanting pale blue gone away in a fiery gold. I knew. I knew what he was.  
“Yes, Bucky! Don’t stop! Oh god, don’t stop!”  
“Hadn’t planned on it, doll.” He grunted, grabbing onto another low hanging branch. He held me effortlessly with one hand under my ass, pounding into me. The tree shook then my world exploded. I couldn’t form words. I could only shake and shudder, pinned between him and the tree.

Bucky felt her release. It pinged through him to a place he only let Steve go. Her walls quivered and clenched around him and he was done for, lost in the helpless look of bliss in her eyes as she fell over into the abyss, dragging him down with her. He growled low, his body seizing up as he came.  
He rested his forehead against hers. They panted heavily, staring at each other in the darkness. His thumb caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. He stepped away from the tree, holding her up easily. His legs gave out halfway to the bike from pleasure and exertion. Laughing, they rolled so she lay on top of him.  
“That didn’t work how I expected.”  
“No?” She smiled down on him, brushing her hair away from her face.  
“No, but this is just as good.” His hands smoothed up her bare back, relishing the feel of her soft skin underneath his contrasting hands. She shivered against him and he jerked his hips back, pulling out of her. “Thank you for letting me in.” He kissed her, a soft, tender brush of lips.  
“This isn’t going to be easy, you know.”  
“I know.”  
“They’ll kill us if they find out.”  
“They can try.” She smiled sadly as his confidence, touching his cheek lightly.  
“I won’t let them hurt you. Or Steve.”  
“Witch baby, we’re harder to kill that you give us credit for. Especially me.”  
“About that…” She danced her fingers down his metal hard. Their fingers laced together.  
“One hard discussion at a time, doll.” He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. “This is what you want?”  
“More than anything.”  
Bucky smiled and it was like the sun shining on her. She kissed him, willing away her uncertainty and sadness. “Let’s get some rest. We’ll be at the dragon’s lair by midday tomorrow.” She used her magic to bring the blankets to them. Bucky rolled them onto one as she covered them with the other. He didn’t let her go, almost afraid to.

The fire in belly shot through my veins, burning out my eyes and erupting from my mouth. I felt no pain, only blinding pleasure that made me sob. I snapped awake hard and wanted to cry. It hurt to be awake. Bucky’s warmth at my back reminded me of where I was. His tickling fingertips against my belly reminded me of what we’d done.  
I slipped from his arms. He sucked in a breath through his nose then lay flat on his back. His arm fell over his eyes. I couldn’t help but be mischievous. His semi-hard cock came full to life with a couple of strokes of my hand.  
“Witch baby? What are you-” He sucked in a breath as I took him into my mouth as far as he would go with no effort. “Oh fuck…” He lifted his hips off the blanket and I took more of him into my mouth as I came down. He groaned and reached for my hair, gathering it up in his hand. The slow roll of his hips met my suck up and lick down. I pulled off to draw a line up the underside of his cock with my tongue then scooted lower to take his balls into my mouth as I stroked his cock. ‘Fuck’ dropped off his lips in a chant. “Witch baby, I’m so close. Fuck, you’re so good.” I reached between my legs and slicked my fingers in the remains of our sex the night before.  
When I teased my fingertips over his asshole, he grunted in permission. I slipped one finger in, making his fingers flex in my hair. A second joined the first. He gasped and bucked against me. His cries grew louder, unable to form words. I found what I was looking for, a press against the p-spot and cried out in surprise, shooting cum into the air.  
Shortly after, we were on our way. Bucky tied his shaggy hair into a bun at the crown of his skull. I braided mine. The chill of the morning had me cuddling close to my lover for warmth. He practically purred with my closeness. My heart felt light. Why had I fought so hard against this? The sun hadn’t quite made it to its zenith when Bucky pulled off the road.  
“We’re close. We’ll have to walk from here. It gets steeper around the bend. And the path pretty much disappears.”  
“You’ve been here before?”  
“You could say that.” I waited for him to tell me what I gleaned from our love-making the night before. He remained silent. I sighed as I climbed off the bike.  
“Lead the way, lover boy.”  
He laughed. “Lover boy am I?”  
I slipped my arms around him from behind, my hands going up under his shirt. “Or maybe just lover.”  
“Let’s stick with that.” His hands covered mine and we walked awkward up the path until I let him go. His metal fingers wound with mine and I felt that energy pulse within him. It great stronger the closer we got. I wondered if he would begin to change physically. He already felt warmer and his eyes were no longer blue.  
“Why did Steve lie to me about needing the dragon’s blood?”  
“He didn’t.”  
“But you two are already bonded.”  
“Yes, but you are not bonded to us.”  
“That was an awfully big assumption on Steve’s part…” I frowned.  
“It was my idea.”  
“Your idea?” I stopped as worn foot path opened up into a rocky expanse.  
“Yes, my idea. I felt the love he still had for you. I saw the memories, the passion, the love. I saw how much pain my lover was in because he needed you.”  
“So you were willing to share him? Just like that?”  
“Sort of.” I raised my eyebrow at him. “If you had refused to come, if you had hurt him again, I would have killed you. That’s why the flames burned black. I had every intention of ending your life that night.”  
“And now?”  
“I would be conflicted. I cannot say.”  
I sighed. “How are we to be equals when you clearly love him more than I?”  
“You love him more than me. We are not equals either.” He cradled my jaw in his hand. “It will come with time. And time we have plenty of.”  
“Until his people want to kill me.” Whatever Bucky had been about to say was cut off by the pained cry of an animal up ahead. The shouts of many men followed. I ran for the sound, missing the look that passed over Bucky’s face before he gave chase.  
A dragon, no taller than Bucky, was surrounding by a group of knights. They had thrown a vibranium net over the poor creature and we stabbing it with spears. They were barely penetrating the poor thing’s thick hide but they were hurting it and wearing it down.  
Without a second’s hesitation, I tapped into the ley line and called my magic. A black cloud enveloped me and my hair began to move with no earthly breeze. Bucky’s arm whirred as he prepared to fight. The dragon froze and whipped around, looking dead at us both. “What is the meaning of this?”  
“This is none of your business.”  
“Oh but I think it is.” I recognized the colors and insignia of House Rumlow, who held the fiefdom on the other side of these mountains.  
“Young dragons are off limits for hunting by decree of King Fury.”  
The man I recognized as Lord Rollins by the scar on his face scoffed. “Look at the beast’s coloring, witch. It’s an adult.”  
“Just barely! Would you a kill a teenager as soon as he turned 18?”  
“If he were in battle with me, I wouldn’t blink an eye.”  
“It’s a good thing neither of us are children then.” Bucky charged forward. I launched myself into the air, firing off orbs of black magic. Bucky moved close. “Free the dragon. I’ll take care of them.” I doubted he could take all of them but I’d seen lesser men take on more. I didn’t argue.  
One of the knights stalked toward me, long sword raised and I took let loose an orb at his gut then socked him with my fist in the jaw. He fell back but another came forward, deflecting my magic and coming in close. A pulse of energy blew him back into another pair. Bucky moved with a fluid grace I’d never seen, taking on sword-wielding knights with a fucking dagger. I would have been frightened and awed were I not taking on my own foes.  
I managed to get close enough to grab onto the net. I pulled the net, getting a screaming growl from the dragon beneath. I swung it over the knights charging me, freeing the dragon. I looked at it in its far too intelligent eyes. “Go!”  
The blast of air from its wings knocked me over. I had barely managed to make it to my feet when I was tackled from behind. “Oh won’t Lord Rumlow love this? Rogers’s pet witch.” I bucked underneath him.  
“Get the fuck off me, Jack!”  
He hummed in delight right next to my ear. “You know I love it when they fight.” His teeth bite my lobe harshly. “It makes the pussy so much tighter.” I let go a pulse of energy but he held on with bruising force, his cruel laughter echoing off the rock. He finished binding my wrists with the rope, tight enough that my fingers went numb. “Bring Barnes over here!”  
“Bucky?” I twisted around as they threw him bodily against me. His skin was pale and cold. No way had they beaten him physically. “What did you do?!”  
“Load them up in the wagon. We’ll decide what do to with them once we track down that dragon again.”  
They lifted us none too gently and threw us into the back of a wagon. I scrambled up onto my knees next to Bucky. “Bucky?” He didn’t answer. His chest rose and fell in a rapid pant. He’d been poisoned by something and Rollins wasn’t going to tell me. “James, baby, can you hear me?”  
His lips were murmuring. I leaned closer. “Hurts…love you…love Steve…dying…” Tears stung my eyes.  
“No, asshole. You don’t get to come into my life and fuck everything up then leave. Don’t fucking think so.” I tapped the ley line and sent the magic into his body. The poison had worked fast and coursed through his whole system. I looked around. It didn’t do any good for me to scream for help. The only ones around were Rollins and his men.  
A shadow hovered over us, causing me to look up. The young dragon had returned. A cry of alarm went up from the knight guarding the wagon. A blast of fire from the dragon’s mouth silenced it. I looked up at the dragon. “I know you can understand me. Please. Help us. Help him.” I looked at Bucky. His body had developed a fine tremor and I could hear a faint whine from him. I looked up at the dragon. “Please.”  
The creature seemed to huff then lowered its legs. Talons grabbed onto the side of the wagon and we were airborne. The horses screamed in terror before the dragon shook them free of their reins. I hoped they survived the fall. We rose higher into the air, moving up the mountain. The young dragon didn’t dare go too high. We were too heavy for too much height. Plus, it kept up low enough to evade Rollins’ men. I curled myself around Bucky, willing my body heat into him.  
“Stay with me, baby.” His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
He whined, high and pitiful, a sound that broke my heart to hear. The sun became blocked out. I raised up enough to see we’d entered a cave. The wagon bumped the ground then began to scrape as the dragon dragged us further into the mountain. Bucky’s normally strong hands clutched at me weakly, letting me know each jostle of the wagon hurt.  
The small dragon stopped in an impossibly large cavern. A larger beast towered over it. They communicated in a series of grunts and growls. The bigger dragon glared over at us. It had a human intelligence in its reptilian eyes. I would have been frightened, I should have been, except my lover lay in my lap, shaking and dying. He coughed and sprayed blood across the slats.  
“Please! I need your help. We saved your young one from torture and death.”  
The big dragon slithered closer on her belly, coiling around the wagon. Her voice in my head was almost deafening. “Who are you to demand of me, witchling!” The hot breath expelled from her nostrils stung my skin but I didn’t flinch.  
“Dragon mother, he is one of yours. He is a dragon born. My magic alone cannot heal him. I need…I need something of you. Tears, blood, scale. Something, please. I beg you.”  
Her laughter echoed impossibly in my head. It made me shift uncomfortably. “A great and might human begging me! Tis a banner day!” When she looked at me, I felt her smirking. “Why should I help you?”  
“Because he is the husband to Lord Steven Rogers. Steve has forbidden his subjects from hunting your find.”  
“But humans still hunt us!”  
“They are not from our fiefdom, I promise you. Please, he is going to die.”  
The dragon huffed then moved so she could lay her massive head on her forepaws. “What does he mean to you, witchling?”  
“He is my lover.”  
The dragon mother nodded her head at me. “I see a budding love in the both of you. But I see a greater love…and it does not belong to him. Or to you.”  
“It belongs to Steve…his husband and my former lover.”  
“Oh this is scandalous.” I would have smiled at the mirth in the voice inside my mind were my lover not dying in my arms. Blood began to run from the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Black splotches formed on his skin.  
“Not nearly so. Steve and I were lovers. He asked me to marry him but human ignorance knows no bounds. They would have killed me and Steve would have died trying to protect me. So I turned him away. He married Bucky instead.”  
“And yet here you are with the husband and not the love. Why?”  
“Steve said he needed dragon’s blood for a great working. He wouldn’t tell me what it was. Last night, Bucky told me it was to extend the wedding bond beyond the two of them.”  
“To whom?”  
I looked at her incredulously. “To me.”  
The dragon mother pushed herself up. “Very well then. You can have my blood to heal the dragon born.”  
“Thank you, mother!”  
“But HE must ask for the blood to extend the bond.”  
I wasted no time, tapping into the ley line. My breath froze in my chest. I should have paid attention. We were IN the ley line. The power rushed into me, beyond my control. I attempted to focus it but wild magic is wild magic. It knows no control. The dragon mother sliced open her paw and trickled blood onto the two of us.  
I should have known better. I should have told Steve to go fuck himself. But my love for him brought me on their journey. And here I was, covered in dragon’s blood, shoving more power than either of us could handle into Bucky’s body to heal the poison. And heal him it did…and so much more.  
The plated scales of his metal arm shifted. His eyes snapped open and he turned to me. “You!”  
His flesh hand closed around my throat and pulled my body against his. “Bucky, please. James!” The pain and rage in his eyes vanished in the face of my fear. But it was too late… His features had begun to change. His cheekbones became starker. Bony ridges pushed against the flesh of his forehead, extending high above his head in majestic horns. His teeth became fangs as his jaw unhinged like a snake’s. His nose hooked much like a dragon’s snout.  
“Oh dear. Wasn’t expecting that.”  
“What has happened to me?” His voice hurt my ears to hear and I whimpered before I could control it. “Witch baby, what have you done?!” He shook me by the throat, stemming my air and blood flow and shaking my body like a ragdoll.  
“Careful, dragon born, shake her too hard and she’ll break.”  
Bucky looked up at the dragon mother. “What did she do?”  
“She healed you.” The massive dragon shrugged. She shrugged! Never in my life would I have imagined this. “But the little witchling couldn’t control the power of the ley line and my dragon’s blood, and it turned you into this.” She smirked. “I think I rather like it. If all dragon borns looked like you, I’d be proud to call them kin.”  
I skimmed my palms up his arms, one still flesh and whole, the other more dragon and metal than man. “Bucky, please…” He snarled at me. “I couldn’t let you die.”  
“So you turn me into this! Have Steve all to yourself now won’t you?” He smirked. “Not if I kill you. He’ll never know the truth.” Bucky began to squeeze, his razor sharp talons cutting into my flesh.  
“But you’ll know…you’ll live with the guilt. Knowing you took me from him.” He paused. “From yourself. If you kill me…you’ll never know what we could have.” I cradled his jaw. “I still love you. You’re still one of the two most handsome men in this existence.”  
“Prove it.”  
I didn’t hesitate as I crushed my mouth against his. His hand relaxed as his tongue danced with mine. His hands began to move over my body, leaving scratches from the points of talons. I gasped in delighted pain. He jerked my body against his.  
“See, I still desire you.”  
“A kiss is but a kiss. Show me you still want me.”  
“In front of her?” I nodded to the dragon mother.  
“By all means don’t mind me. I’m hoping you fail and he cuts your head clean off.” I glared at her. “What? You’re human, witchling. There is no love lost with one of you dead.”  
“Fine.” I pushed against Bucky’s shoulders. His skin was hot to the touch, no longer that deathly cold and further still from his higher body temperature. He released me. “Sit.” I shoved him back onto a rock. He sat with his legs splayed open. I busted the zipper of his jeans and reached in for his cock. He gasped in pleasure and I think embarrassment. But I wasn’t stopping. I popped the button of my jeans and shimmied out of them. I offered him my hand. “Lick.” His longer tongue slathered over my fingers.  
“Witch baby-“  
“You wanted this.” I slipped my hand between my thighs rubbed my pussy lips, pushing my fingers between them against my clit. “You want this?” I pressed my forehead against his, stroking his cock as I stroked myself.  
“Yes, I want this. I want you. I want you to want me.” I straddled his lap, lowering myself on his cock. It felt thicker, longer, harder than before. I whimpered. “Witch baby?”  
I shushed him. “You’re bigger than before.” My hand cupped the back of his neck as I rolled my hips, taking him deeper. “Fuck, Buck…you’re so deep.”  
He grunted. “I love you, witch baby.”  
I smirked. “You sure? Or you just love fucking me?”  
He laughed. His hands rested on me hips, yanking me down as he thrust up. “Both, both is good.” He began to pant, jerking me down as he thrust up, taking all control. I looked him in the eyes, showing him love and desire. I wasn’t afraid of him. I wasn’t disgusted by him. He was the same person only his body showed his blood.  
“Harder, baby. Fuck me harder.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You wanted to kill me a minute ago. My pussy isn’t that good.”  
“No, witch baby, its better.” He moved his hold to my shoulders, fucking up into me harder, faster. I braced my feet on the cool, sandy floor of the cave and bucked against his thrusts. “Oh fuck, doll.” He lowered his head to my chest. I grabbed at his hair, pulling hard. My other hand grabbed one of his horns. It gave me some leverage to meet his punishing thrusts.  
“God, Bucky!”  
“Fuck, m’gonna cum. Cum for me, baby doll. Oh fuck, cum all over me.”  
“Bucky, you’re so big. Jesus.” My face scrunched up in almost painful pleasure as he hit so deep my body shuddered. I dropped a hand between us, pressing my face against his hair. My fingers needed to barely brush my clit and I was cumming, bouncing hard on his cock.  
He slammed us onto my back, pushing the air out of my lungs. My chest burned and my head swam. His talons dug into the rock as he rutted into me. I clung to his shoulders, crying out my pleasure. He wrapped an arm underneath my back and held me tight against his body. “M’cumming, witch baby. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck…” He collapsed to the floor, holding me tightly against him.  
“Now do you believe me?”  
“Well, I’m certainly convinced.” We both looked at the dragon mother, who watched us bemused. “I expected humanoid mating to be disgusting and sloppy up this close. That was actually quite delicious to watch. Do it again. From behind like an animal though. I’d rather like that.”  
“We’re not your personal pornography show, mother.”  
The dragon huffed out. “Be that way.”  
Bucky looked back down at me. “If you can love me like this, Steve can too.”  
I caressed his handsome face. “You’re nearly back to normal, baby.” I conjured his reflection for him. His horns remained and some of the ridges on his forehead but his face was fully human again, his hands nearly so, except for the talons. His body remained larger, a thicker beefed up version of the man he was.  
“Pity, if you ask me.”  
“We didn’t.”  
The dragon mother huffed again. “Rude. Now, if you’d kindly exit the cave whence you came? A life for a life, my debt is repaid.” She moved up on all four feet and began to turn away.  
“Mother, wait.” Bucky jumped up, tucking himself back into his jeans and stepping forward.  
“Yes, dragon born?”  
“We need a drop of your blood. For our wedding bond.”  
“But you’ve already bonded Lord Rogers…and I’ve given more than a drop to save your life, child.”  
“Please, mother. With your blood and witch baby’s power, we can extend our wedding bond to her and be complete.”  
“Is that want you want, witchling?”  
“Yes, dragon mother.”  
The massive dragon huffed out a painfully hot breath from her nostrils. “Very well. But take heed, you saw what happened to the dragon born when dragon’s blood mixed with wild magic.”  
“Forgive me, dragon mother, but when I perform the bonding ritual, I will not be standing IN a ley line, nor one so powerful as yours.” I saw the dragon smirk.  
“Very well, I will grant you that concession.” She nudged Bucky with the curve of her talon. “I rather like this look on you, dragon born.” Bucky looked down at himself. His brilliant metal arm had darkened to black with golden hues inlaid in the plated scales than came down his shoulder. No longer was there massive scar tissue from the ritual that had given him the arm. The scales flowed seamlessly into skin. His horns of twisting bone stood nearly a foot off his head, frightening sharp on the points. His hands, while never elegant, were larger now and his fingers longer. His knuckles stood out more and his fingernails were talons.  
“You’re trimming those before they go any in hole of mine.”  
Bucky’s barking laugh echoed in the cavern. “Alright, witch baby.” But what had changed the most were his eyes. They were no longer human even though they retained their bewitching pale blue. Cunning dragon eyes gazed at her from his handsome face.

They emerged from the cave with the dragon’s blood and a few other things given freely in thanks for saving the young dragon, from itself mind you, not its mother. And began their journey to Steve’s castle.


End file.
